Yogscast
The Yogscast are universally recognized (and some would even go so far as to say multi-dimensionally renown) as one of the most intellectually tantalizing, visually sumptuous, orgasticaly exciting, and gut bustlingly funny random iterations of total and utter nonsense that has ever spawned into the ever expanding entertainment mind control hegemony. It also tastes delicious, and 9 out of 10 YouTube viewers give it a double thumbs up. The Yogscast is given just the right bit of extra local yet exotic bit of spice as the members all hail from various parts of England. The talented cast is comprised by 3 giants of the You Tube video publication community. They are, in no particular order of significance: Lewis Brindley (who is primarily reponsible for the characters Xephos and Zephos), Simon Lane (who is primarily responsible for the characters Honeydew and Honeybeard) and Hannah (who is known for the character Lomadia.) Apart from their stellar commentary, occasionally spectacular gameplay (which tends to quicly spiral to either ends of the spectrum), and somewhat questionable singing talents, the Yogscast also perform many of the production duties associated with their videos, podcasts, and internet content. The Yogscast is supported by many of their friends who participate in various roles in quite a few of their videos, sometimes behind the scenes, and sometimes as a part of the production. Needless to say, the Yogscast wouldn’t be what it is today without their help and support. The Yogs have been 'casting' now for just over three years, and since they haven't killed one another yet, there's a good chance they will continue to flood the internet with their particular brand of raving, lunatic hilarity balanced by the occasionally insightful game review, at least until one of them is forced to get a real job. They produce intermittent, irreverent, and often dazzlingly unfocused (but somehow startlingly poignant) podcasts, with no set schedule. They would like to be a bit more reliable, but so far Simon has resisted all attempts to be set on a regular schedule. The Yogs produce a veritable plethora of video content, released on YouTube via the Blue Xephos Channel, which is focused somewhat like a lazer strapped onto the back of a Minecraft chicken (simultaneously sharp yet breathtakingly chaotic) - on the ever expanding world of computer gaming. They are proud indeed to contribute to an industry that is slowly but deliberately degenerating the intellectual capacity of youth throughout the world! Some of their fans have chosen to deify the Yogscast, but its unclear yet as to whether together they comprise a triune deity, in which each are expressions of part of the whole, or are in fact singular manifestations of distinct universal archetypes. Some have gone so far as to proclaim "These people are your gods. Worship them." I agree, but please don't fill this page with waffle (seeing as it doesn't have much else in it)... Lewis.jpg|This is Lewis. Simon.jpg|This is a very proper man in the background. YoGPoD.jpg|Your logo. Category:Community Category:Table of Content